Pergilah Kasih
by OnyxLevender
Summary: "Jangan lupakan aku ya, Sasuke-kun. Ingat! Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya" /Author Newbi/OneShoot/RnR?


**Pergilah Kasih  
**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer Masashi kishimoto**

 **U Sasuke H Hinata**

 **Genre:** ** ** _Hurt/Comfort &_** _Romance_**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning!** **Typo, Au,EYD dan kemungkinan masih banyak lagi,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA Minna**

 **^^Maaf jika mengecewakan^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi yang cerah sangat baik untuk memulai hari yang indah. Disebuah taman yang terletak ditengah kota Tokyo, terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan model rambut emo sedang duduk disebuah bangku menghadap ke arah air mancur yang terletak ditengah taman tersebut, sebut saja nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke yang entah berapa lama dia menyendiri dan melamun di sana.

Hampa,perasaan itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya saat ini. Apalagi saat dia mengingat kekasih hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu cuek padanya, seakan-akan menjauh darinya dan ditambah lagi kejadian semalam yang menimpanya beserta pujaan hatinya Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke duduk dengan bosan disalah satu bangku taman. Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke menghubungi Hinata. Sekedar menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Untuk mengusir kejenuhannya. Setelah beberapa kali dia menghubungi Hinata, akhirnya Hinata menjawab panggilan telponnya.

 _"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Hinata tanpa memberikan salam terlebih dahulu.  
_

 _"Aku rindu padamu,_ Hime _. Kau sedang apa?"_

 _"Aku sedang sibuk, Sasuke-kun. Teleponnya nanti saja, ya._ Bye _" Setelah berucap seperti itu Hinata langsung menutup telponnya.  
_

Kejadian seperti itu sekarang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Sasuke. Kekasihnya, Hinata selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga tak ada waktu sama sekali untuknya. Sasuke merasa Hinata sengaja menjauhinya, Tapi apa alasan Hinata menjauhinya..? Apa dia memiliki kesalahan pada Hinata.? Jika dia memiliki kesalahan pada Hinata dimana letak kesalahannya? banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sasuke melihat perubahan Hinata akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk meluangkan segala emosinya. Frustasi! mungkin kata itulah yang kini menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke akan masalahnya dengan Hinata saat ini.

Namun, mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menerima dan sabar menghadapin sikaf Hinata yang sekarang. Karena bagaimana pun Hinata adalah orang yang begitu dicintainya. Ia harus kuat saat tidak ada Hinata suatu saat nanti. Ya. Itu yang tertanam dalam hati Sasuke sekarang. Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak mampu mencari pengganti Hinata kelak, Tapi di gk bisa. Ya, dia gk bisa mencari penganti wanita seperti Hinata. Hinata begitu sempurna baginya, bahkan Sasuke merasa tidak layak untuk memiliki Hinata, tapi dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan selalu ada buat Hinata, walaupun Hinata tidak menyadarin akan hal itu.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke akan menemui Hinata. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Walaupun nanti, ia tidak akan bisa menemui Hinata. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus mencoba bukan?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati toko-toko yang berjejer rapi di sebelah kirinya. Sampai Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya melihat sebuah toko Boneka. Pikirannya langsung tertuju kepada Hinata.

Dia memasuki toko Boneka tersebut. Matanya tak berhenti memandang keseliling isi toko itu. Ingin rasanya ia membeli semua barang yang ada di toko itu untuk di berikannya pada Hinata.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengambil sebuah boneka beruang yang di tengah boneka ada simbol Hati dengan tulisan "I Love You". Sasuke langsung membawanya ke kasir.

Setelah membayar boneka yang di inginkannya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di taman tempat dia pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam. Sasuke juga berusaha mengirup aroma musim gugur di taman sepi ini. Garis bibirnya terangkat begitu saja, entah mengapa.

" Sasuke-kun,, ada Sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini sangat penting karena menyangkut hubungan kita…" kata Hinata dengan raut muka yang serius kepada kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan 'menyangkut hubungan kita' membuat Sasuke langsung mendongakkan wajahnya keatas menghadap Hinata.

" Hime,,,! Hey, Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat lucu,," Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya, karena bagaimanapun wajah Hinata saat ini terlihat sangat lucu dimata Sasuke.

"SASUKE BAKA,,,! aku sedang serius jangan bercanda,,,!" ucap Hinata cemberut.

Mendengar nada suara Hinata yang mulai meninggi membuat Sasuke langsung terdiam dan tersentak kaget karena selama ini Hime kesayangannya ini tidak pernah membentaknya apalagi memarahinya, Walupun Sasuke juga sedang menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Hinata, karena dari semua ekspresi Hinata ekpresi cemberut lah yang menjadi ke sukaan Sasuke, baginya Hinata sangatlah imut jika sedang cemberut.

" Bicaralah Hime,,," Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

" Sasuke-kun,, sudah berapa lama hubungan kita,,?" Tanya Hinata.

" Sudah jalan 4 tahun, emang kenapa Hime,,? Tumben kau bertanya tentang hubungan kita seperti itu"

" Apa selama ini kau bahagia Sasuke-kun,,?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

" Hmm, Tentu Hime, memangnya kau tidak bahagia ya,,?"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku rasa hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam "Apa maksudmu Hime?" hanya kata itulah yang kini keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku harus meneruskan sekolah ku di Belanda, Lantaran Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Belanda! Aku senang sekali! Tapi aku juga sedih harus meninggalkan mu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-kun menunggu ku terlalu lama, jadi aku ingin Sasuke-kun melupakan ku dan mencari penganti ku." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Rasa sedih harus meninggalkan Sasuke dan mengatakan berita menggembirakan itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau sangat hebat Hime. Jadi karena ini kau menjauhi ku sayang? kau tidak perlu menghiraukan ku Hime kejarlah keinginanmu, Aku di sini pasti akan selalu menunggu mu" Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan boneka yang di belinya tadi "Jika kau merindukanku anggaplah boneka itu adalah aku" Tambah Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, seakan tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Hinata telah mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Suara sesegukan pun mulai terdengar keras. Sasuke yang turut merasakan kepedihan hati Hinata pun hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut gadis itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

.

.

Pagi hari ini, Sasuke harus mengantar kepergian Hinata ke Belanda demi untuk melanjutkan studi pendidikannya. Hinata menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo dari dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama diam. Suasana diantara keduanya menjadi canggung. Entah ada apa dengan mereka. Padahal, sebentar lagi kedua insan itu akan berpisah untuk jarak waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Pria itu juga menatap Hinata. Namun, Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu agar menatapnya. Mau tidak mau, kedua bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Aishiteru Hime" Bisik Sasuke.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya, Sasuke-kun. Ingat! Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya" Balas Hinata. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. Hinata juga ikut tersenyum melihat Pria yang begitu dicintainya itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, aku harus segera berangkat. Pesawatnya sudah tiba. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya"

Hinata pun berdiri dari kursinya. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi, namun ia masih mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Aku pasti tidak akan melupakanmu, _Sasuke-kun_. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi-"

Perkataan Hinata terputus karena Sasuke sudah menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan Hinata kini mengalir deras saat Sasuke memeluknya.

Hinata juga bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke ikut menangis bersamanya. Sungguh berat rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata indah Hinata. Sasuke pun lekas menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku ingin melihat Hinata yang ceria. Senyumlah!"

" _Aishiteru Hime_ " Sasuke pun segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Ciuman mereka didominasi oleh air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata keduanya.

 ** _"Pergilah kasih, kejarlah keinginanmu._**

 ** _Selagi masih ada waktu.  
_**

 ** _Jangan hiraukan diriku.  
_**

 ** _Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu,_**

 ** _Semoga tercapai segala keinginanmu"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Kritik dan Saran akan author terima dengan lapang dada. Silakan di review setelah membaca fict author yang abal-abal ini.**

 **Diakhiri salam hangat dari saya untuk para** **Senpai dan Reader**

 **OnyxLevender**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to RnR**_


End file.
